Cute as a Kitten
by AlleyAutobot12
Summary: Little cat Shadow remembers the day when Melody first found him and brought him in as her own. Basically explains their friendship, so no special pairing here.


_**Shadow's P.O.V.**_

**I enjoyed the warmth and comfort of Melody during the winter time. Seeing as though my fur was still developing, I was still as cute as I was when she first found me. My parents abandoned me in the forest not so far from the Dojo, so I can't remember much about them. I remember Melody coming to my aid when I was still small, and taking care of me like I was her own, which was something I could appreciate. Her friends were great as well. Stargazer loved to give me a lot of treats and Chromia loved stroking my belly and head. Two things I enjoyed the most from her. But their love can't compare to how much I love Melody. It seems only yesterday when I first saw her hold me in my arms and taking me home to care for me.**

**_-Start Flashback-_**

**_Melody's P.O.V._**

**__****"Melody, don't venture too far in the forest, understand?" I heard my uncle say as I sighed lightly, speaking up. "Ok uncle, I won't! I'm just going to make some snow angels and a fort." I mention as I walked off, looking around as I hummed. Nothing like a little nature to get your circuits in motion. As I walked, I slowly stopped, hearing something, almost like a light whine. "Mew.." It sounded like... A cat? Yeah, a cat. I followed the noise until I looked around, cursing my blindness from my mother's side. I then knelt down, patting the cold snow before feeling something soft and warm as it made another noise, whining again. "Mew.." It said once more as I gasped lightly. It was a kitten. A sweet, cute and little lost kitten. I sit down, legs crossed as I picked up the poor, small thing as I pet his head, keeping him close for warmth.**

**"Hey there little guy.. Where's your family?" I ask him, hearing him purr happily as I smiled lightly. "Guessing they left you here by yourself.. Well, that isn't a way to treat your family." I say simply as he nodded as I stood up, walking with him. "Well, when I go back to see my uncle, I'll talk to him about keeping you. Maybe if he says yes, I'll get you some warm milk, a nice bath, and a nap or two to go with it. How's that sound?" I ask him as he mewed happily in agreement as I smiled, sitting down again as I began to make my big snow fort on my own. I also monitored the small cat while I work. I wanted to make sure nothing happened to him, because if someone tried to take him, they would have to go through me first.**

**After almost thirty minutes of working, I finally got my mini fort done, slowly finding the kitten again as I picked him up, going through the hole to get inside as I got us comfy and cozy. "How's this huh? Pretty impressive, isn't it?" I ask him as he mewed in agreement. "Mew." He lightly licked my hand as I giggled a bit, smiling again. "I am so keeping you... There is no way my uncle is going to say no to a cute and sweet thing like you... You'll practically fit in." I mention as the small cat purred again, rubbing its head against my stomach area as I laughed more.**

**"Now, what should I call you.." I ask, thinking for a moment as I looked to what was suppose to be my cat. "Sorry if I can't see ya pal.. I'm partly blind. Developed it from my mother." I say as the cat mewed sadly, meaning that in his language, he felt sorry for me. Almost like I understood, I smiled a bit. "Its fine though, I've gotten used to my blindness, I can use my other senses to help me with my everyday life." I say as the cat nodded his head before I finally thought of a name for him. "Hey, I got it.. I'll call you Shadow. Yeah, Shadow!" I say, going over to a small part of the fort as I got a small red ribbon out, tying it to the kittens neck gently so that he can breathe as I pat its tiny head. "You'll be my sweet Shadow, how's that!" I ask the cat as he mewed happily, snuggling against me as I smiled once more. "Alright, good. We better get going, or my uncle will start to get worried and come looking for me- I mean, us." I say, standing up as I picked the kitten up, crawling through the hole and walking back to the Dojo with my sweet and cute little kitten.**

**_-End Flashback-_**

**_Shadow's P.O.V._**

**Ever since that day, I've stayed with Melody. She's basically the mother I've never had. I will risk my own life just to save her's so that she can live with her own life. I loved her with all of my little Spark and she loved me back with all of her Spark. Oh, if only she were here right now, I would purr, mew, cuddle and lick her cheek to see her smile and laugh. I then heard footsteps, my head suddenly going up as I spotted a familiar pink bot as she smiled, sitting on her bed near me. "Hey Shadow, did you miss me boy?" She asked as I nodded, hopping into her lap, already purring as she pet my back, allowing me to rest in her lap as she sat on her bed. "Heh, I missed ya too boy... Me and Prowl went on another date, and it went well. Chromia got into trouble with Warpath after changing his paint color, and Stargazer got over her fears of heights thanks to Jazz. Now she can stop complaining about the wall climbs in Gym.." She said as I noticed she was in a sad mood. No, master is not going to be in a sad mood, I demand a happy mood.**

**Lowering my head, I pounced near her chest plate, causing her to go back as I rubbed my fur against her as she began to laugh. "S-Shadow, come on, it tickles pal! It tickles!" She said, laughing more as I mewed and purred happily. I did this for five more minutes until I stop, seeing her laugh a little over and smile, seeing her wrap her arms around my small, furry body as she snuggled herself against me. "I'm so glad you and me met.. I wondered what would have happened if we didn't meet." She said to me as I thought too. We probably wouldn't have these great lives together as she then sat up, placing me in her lap. "Why don't you nap for a bit.. Probably bet you spent your energy waiting on me, you deserve the nap." She said as I nodded, yawning as she then laid back down slowly as I curled up against her chest, purring before I closed my eyes slowly, sleeping.**

**I felt Melody's hand against my head, rubbing it as I smiled. "Heh.. Even grown up, your still as cute as a kitten when I first saw you.. Sweet dreams, my Shadow.." She said before her optics closed lightly, falling asleep.**


End file.
